Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing
Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (インテグラル・ファルブルケ・ウィンゲーツ・ヘルシング, Integuraru Faruburuke Wingētsu Herushingu) is one of the main characters from the anime and manga series Hellsing. In both the TV series and OVA series, her Japanese voice is provided by Yoshiko Sakakibara and Kaori Mizuhashi (who plays young Integra), while her English voice in both is done by Victoria Harwood and Tricia Dickson (who also plays a young integra). Personality Sir Integra Hellsing is a 22-year-old British noblewoman and a member of the Protestant Knights who is the head and last member of the Hellsing family, the Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization, and the current master of Hellsing's vampire, Alucard. Integra has a very collected attitude, rarely allowing her emotions to get in the way of business. However, she is sometimes prone to bouts of anger. As the Hellsing family is "on a mission from God," she values her duties to protect the United Kingdom, its Queen, and the Anglican Church above everything else. For her, failure is not tolerated, especially her own. She runs the Hellsing Organization with charisma and patriotism, and she is one of the few people who can stand up to the force of Alucard's personality and command his respect. Biography Born into the prestigious and mysterious Hellsing family, Integra has been sheltered and educated all her life to take the place of her father, Sir Arthur Hellsing, as Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization. Integra's mother does not appear in her flashbacks, suggesting either that Integra never met the woman or that she died when Integra was very young. When she was 12 years old, Integra's father passed away and entrusted her with their family's mission to lead the Royal Protestant Knights and protect England, and asked his brother, Richard, to aid her. {C Almost immediately after Arthur’s death, Richard Hellsing, jealous of Integra for inheriting the family headship, attempted to hunt her down and kill her. Integra escaped her traitorous uncle and managed to reach a dungeon in the mansion's sublevels, where her father had said she would find her salvation. Hoping to find a knight in shining armor, she stumbled across an old, dried-out corpse, instead. Richard found her, cornered her, and shot her in her shoulder, spilling her blood across the floor of the room. The corpse, actually a vampire whom Arthur had imprisoned 20 years earlier, awoke and licked up Integra's blood. Rejuvenated, it proceeded to kill her persecutors, thus saving her. Richard, desperate, attempted to kill Integra one last time, but the vampire blocked his bullet. Picking up a gun, Integra shot and killed her uncle, becoming the last descendent of the Hellsing bloodline. The vampire, whose name was Alucard, became her loyal servant. {C Not long after, Integra was knighted and introduced to Vice Admiral Sir Shelby Penwood, a former friend of her father. Upon seeing Integra for the first time, Sir Penwood said that she was far too young to fulfill her duty. He revised his opinion during the actual storyline, in which he admitted that it was an honor to have met and served with her in his farewell message, prior to his death. His sacrifice was just one of the many examples that helped solidify Integra's resolution about humanity's worth and continue her duty. {C Integra as a child was more timid than she is now, yet a very willful girl, being brought up with a commanding presence that even Alucard respects. She was forced to grow up quickly after her treacherous uncle tried to kill her. When Alucard became her servant, she grew more confident and comfortable with her position as head of the Hellsing family and a Knight of the Round Table. Much like Seras Victoria, Integra experiences a coming of age, gaining experience and losing her remaining innocence as events unfold and the war begins, transforming into a leader with an iron resolution who does not flinch at the first signs of danger and who gains wisdom through dire losses and betrayals. The Major recognizes her change from a "beautiful Fräulein" (he goes so far as to apologize for calling her this) to the most dangerous enemy who stands in the way of his plans, calling her forth into his Zeppelin. During inside she and Seras slaughtered the remaing forces and then approched the Captain, Integra leaves Seras to go fight the Werewolf while she goes for the Major. Integra reaches the room where the Major is and she tries to break his glass dome but fails. She witnessess Alucard's dissapearance and she raged against the Major and Seras, who after defeating the Captain uses her cannon to break the dome along with blowing half of the Major which reveals that he is a cyborg. Integra and the Major both gunned at each other and Integra gets her eye shot but suceeds in killing The Major. She and Seras feel Walter passing away, the battle won, the two then fled from the giant Zeppelin. 30 years later Integra is now an old woman, after having a fencing match against Penwood's grandson, the new Icariot leader M'quive appears and says that they are tired of waiting integra asks them to leave and they accept. Integra and the current Penwood talked about his grandfather the orginal penwood and claims that he has slashed Nazis and then the current Penwood leaves. Seras and Integra were waiting for Alucard to come saying that it has been 30 years. When Integra went to bed Alucard finally appeared and she offered him her blood similiar to how she gave Seras her blood. Family Integra's known family includes Abraham Van Helsing, a Dutch metaphysican and philosopher and one of the main characters of Bram Stoker's Dracula, who was either her grandfather or her great-grandfather. Her father was Sir Arthur Hellsing, who died when she was 13 years old (12 years old in the manga), in 1989. Even though Integra had a far from normal childhood and did not go to school or a daycare, it was obvious that Arthur loved Integra very much, and wanted the best for her. It was from him that she inherited her current position as Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization and her seat in the Convention of Twelve. Her uncle, Richard, sought to kill her and take the headship of the Hellsing family for himself. This was prevented by Alucard, when he blocked the bullet that was fired at Integra's face. Richard's exact motivations are unknown, though it is possible that he coveted the power and prestige of a seat in the Convention of Twelve. Another reason is hinted at in the OVA, in which her uncle continuously calls Integral "Fräulein". This indicates a possible connection to Millennium. Integra herself fired the bullet that killed Richard. There is a general assumption that Integra is not of full European descent. Her skin color is a creamy brown, darker than that of many other characters. In a flashback in the anime(Order 10: Master of Monster), there is a photograph of →an infant Integra being held by a woman wearing a sari, suggesting that her mother might have been Indian or of Indian descent. Skills and Abilities Integra is a superb fencer with fast reflexes and speed and is even able to block an attack from Alexander Anderson and behead a Nazi vampire after a car crash that shook her. She's even shown to be capable of cutting down a vampire soldier attacking her head on, despite the fact that the heavily armed and battle-hardened mercenaries of the Wild Geese couldn't stand a chance against such enemies. Her aim with a pistol is deadly accurate, as well. The anime displays her skill in Order 02: Club M, where she is seen shooting through the same hole on a practice target with what looks to be a Walther PPK (she also uses a Beretta 93R at one point). Such a degree of control with any pistol from anything other than a fairly close range is incredibly impressive, if not impossible. Another piece of evidence to suggest this is her ability to shoot Jan Valentine six times with the same pistol, with the bullets forming a cross on his face (more impressive, considering he recoiled and was sent backwards from the force of each bullet), although this is demonstrated only in the original anime. She shows similar abilities in the manga during Volume 6. But perhaps the best example of her shooting skills is in volume 1 where she emptied a moddified Sig-Sauer p226 into Alexander Anderson's blessed bayonets, shattering them just as he was about to kill Sereas Victoria. Very intelligent, Integra was able to determine the route Leif and Jessica would take and who their next targets would be by following their patterns, and she devised a strategy accordingly. She was also the first to guess what Jan's mysterious clue, "Millennium", was actually referring to. In spite of her talents, she is still fairly young and inexperienced as a leader, and thus unable to grasp or deal with the full extent of the Major's plans. However, she makes up for that in her stern and unbendable will, not backing down no matter the situation. This clearly shown where she was able to order members of Iscariot, the organization that wants the Hellsing Organization destroyed, to follow her orders and protect her on her way back to her mansion. It is also speculated by fans that, just like her father and grandfather, Integra was educated in occultism and alchemy to be able to control Alucard's releases and to finish the process of building him into the "ultimate undead" (in the anime, this was made more obvious when Integra performed a ritual with Masonic imagery in Orders 11 and 12). In recent chapters of the manga, it seems that Integra can indeed use some form of magic to control Alucard's abilities, but whether it is due to her magical abilities or her position as Alucard's master remains to be seen. Relationships Alucard Alucard and integra's relationship is quite complex, but they are nothing more than master and servant, as stated by the creator himself. Integra has been connected to him for a decade, ever since her father's death, when she awakened him from his slumber in the basement of the Hellsing Manor (Volume 1 of the manga, Order 10: Master of Monster in the anime) and became his master. Over the years, Alucard has helped her to grow and mature. He has guided her into becoming a better leader, one that is worthy of his servitude. As such, Integra is the only person whom Alucard will obey. Integra is also the only person whose life and honor Alucard will bother to openly protect. For instance, in Volume 2, when Integra was insulted by Enrico Maxwell (who called her a sow), Alucard appears and threatens to kill Maxwell for daring to believe he could leave England alive after insulting his master. In Volume 8, Alucard addresses Integra with his own title, calling her "Countess" obviously addressing her to be his equal in power and to honour her as his master. In addition to being her servant, Alucard could accurately be described as Integra's weapon, and she as his wielder. He makes it very clear in Volume 3 and again in Volume 8 that although he can kill in cold blood and feel no regret, it is her that must "pull the trigger". Integra worries about Alucard's actions, but trusts him with her orders, even though she sometimes has trouble understanding his true nature (Walter had to remind her in Volume 3 that "as far as monsters go, he is the genuine article"). In Volume 8, Integra welcomes him back with a smile and is moved to sadness, rather than shock, when he cried in chapter 72, Heart of Dreams, finally realizing what her father meant when he compared vampires to children crying out for death. In chapters 89-90; Integra has shown more emotion than she had ever, as Alucard was erased from existence. She was calling out to him and ordering him to listen to her and to indeed take her offer and stay with them, although Alucard had to dismiss it, and apoligized for not being able to be there anymore. In the last volume, Alucard only bothers to address his farewell to Integra, and the upsetting rage of losing Alucard along Major's own claims of "humanity" is what finally drives Integra to defeat Major, announcing over his agonizing remains that Alucard will return. In the finale, "Romancia," she stops him from biting her by shooting then asks him to explain late homecomming .After explaining to her that he had to kill all his familiars she offers him a few drops of her blood. Walter {C Walter, the family butler had always been a dear and trustworthy figure for her, since she had been asking his opinions and help quite many times. Some instances, like in Volume 2, Walter looks to over protect Integra wanting to go against Islands' commands of shooting her own ghouled men by herself, others he just acts as a quiet figure who stands near in silent support while she takes her choices. An interesting dynamic is seen in volume 5, chapter 3 when she discusses various combat methods with him, contemplating suggestions about how to face the Eagle, a Millennium ship that is heading towards England. Moreover, in volume 6, chapter 2, she orders Walter to "come back alive at any cost" clearly showing her dear feelings for the aged butler. Lately, Walter has become a traitor, since he was taken over by Millennium, a Nazi battalion, enemy to the Hellsing organization (though also believed he made the decision to go with the Millennium). After an inner struggle, she orders Alucard to kill him, because "our enemies must be annihilated, no matter who they are", even with the pain obvious on her face. Despite her hurt feelings, Integra marches along with Seras into the Zeppelin, dedicated to her duty, even if Walter betrayed her and the Hellsing organization with the resolution to kill Walter's new Master once and for all. Seras {C In the TV series, there had been a barrier between her and Seras, in the manga and OVA series however, they interact very well. Seras is dedicated to her and Integra herself trusts her and has expressed sympathy and care towards the young Draculina. Integra saves her life early in the series, in volume 1, shooting Anderson's bayonets just when he was going to strike her. Unlike Alucard, Integra does not only disapprove of Seras's berserker nature, but helps her to snap out of it when she falls in a trance in Volume 2. In chapter 26, D 2, seeing that Seras refuses to drink blood to sustain herself, Integra cuts her finger and orders Seras to lick the wound, lest it become infected. She created a situation by which Seras could feed and yet not feel she had succumbed to her thirst. Seras hesitantly obeys and feels "relief", as Integra says, having drank blood. Moreover, in chapter 57, Wizardry, Seras is the one who saves her from the Iscariot priests, creating a protective barrier around her with the shadow-shifting abilities of her left arm. In chapter 82, Operation Wolf, Integra and Seras face the Captain. Seras suggests that Integra go on and confront their main enemy, Major Montana Max while she takes care of the Captain. Integra calls her by her name, obviously showing that she is worried about her and refuses to continue unless Seras ensures her that she will be all right. Even then, Integra says that she "won't forgive her if she dies". Tv Show The TV series changed numerous traits of Integra's personality. She is much colder, more serious and arrogant than her manga counterpart. She’s less likely to lose control and has a low tolerance to forgive failure. Her family honor matters her a great deal, probably even above her sense of duty. Her growing relationships with Sir Penwood and Seras Victoria are removed. Her struggle to become a better leader and to face a war a grand scale as the sole human in the front is removed, since that part of the storyline is absent from the TV series. It is assumed that she is already experienced as the leader of Hellsing; instead she struggles with a ploy to destroy her Organization and the temptation to drink Alucard’s blood to become stronger. In the end, her people are killed, her organization and name framed by a traitor in the Round Table Conference, and she is imprisoned beneath the Tower of London when Alucard arrives to offer her his blood once more. Her response was left open to interpretation. Integra is also notably taller, with shorter hair than her manga counterpart. Her skin is lighter and she wears a blue ascot with a golden cross pinned to its knot and an olive green suit. Her rendition in the OVA is much closer to the original manga version, but portions of her lines and appearances have been removed. The most notable deviation is her first reaction to Seras Victoria. In both the TV series and the manga, Integra is first enraged at Alucard's actions in turning a vampire, then eventually comes to accept her; in the OVA, Integra welcomes Seras at the very beginning (the OVA skipped the part where Alucard told Integra about Seras). In the OVA, Integra's hair is longer, her skin is darker, her ascot is red with a silver cross, and her suit is black. Name and Title The manga and the OVA use Integra's full name, but it is shortened to "Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing" in the TV anime. Although the OVA version as well as the anime uses the first name Integra, the English adaption of the manga refers to Integra's full first name as Integral due to the extra -ru in the Japanese spelling. The main characters in particular call her Sir Integra (Alucard usually preferring to address her as "Master"), Integra being a nickname. Hellsing, as the bonus booklet included in the Japanese edition of the first Hellsing DVD reveals, is an acronym for "Her Royal England Legions of Legitimate Supernatural and Immortal Night Guard", as well as the protagonist of the 1897 novel Dracula. Wingates is a common English name. As a member of the Royal Protestant Knights, she is designated with the title, "Sir", which has caused some confusion both within the anime and OVA universe and with fans, about Integral's gender. Whether the title is inherited from her father, in which case she is a rare hereditary baroness, remains a matter of speculation. Trivia * Integra normally smokes a fictional brand of small cigars (either cigarillos or possibly panatelas) called 'Hendi Winzermans small cigars'. The name and the packaging design (especially when seen in the first Order of the TV series) indicate that they are a play on the real cigar brand Henri Wintermans. In fact, the similarity of the spelling may even indicate that it was simply a spelling mistake. * Integra's virginity is remarked in the TV series (Incognito calls her the "Sacred Virgin of the Royal Protestant Knights Order" in episode 13) and the manga and OVA (she tells Seras after offering her her blood that it is "100% virgin"). In the anime, it hold ties with a sacrifice of a satanic or Masonic ritual, in the manga gave room to the ambiguous ending of her final fate. * In the first colored picture of Integra featured on the back cover of the first volume of the manga, her ascot is neither blue nor red, but gold. Integra also appears in several Young King Ours covers and on the cover of Volumes 3 and 6, along with Alucard. Here, her ascot is red. * She is an expert pistol shot and fencer. * Integra's middle initials (F. W.) may be a reference to the creator of the film Nosferatu, F. W. Murnau. * Integra's prototype was featured Kouta's old manga Hi and Low along with Yumiko Takagi. References Category:Characters Category:Hellsing Members Category:Protagonists Category:Round Table Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Protestants Category:Anglicans